Belphegor (Firegod00)
Belphegor (ベルフェゴール, Berufegōru) is a powerful demon that was born from a Demon Colstone from the land of Naraka. He was eventually released by a man known as Rei Mokuzai; serving him. Appearance Despite his demonic origins, Belphegor is shown to be almost completely human in appearance; however, this arguably makes him one of the most intimidating of the Demon Lords. Belphegor possesses a black wizard's outfit which had several white markings—in addition, he has silver eyes and blonde hair, along with pale-white skin. Personality and Traits Belphegor has a laid-back and cocky attitude and likes to taunt his opponents. He occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow demons. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle, and has a fondness for wisecracks and sarcasm. He is rarely serious and even makes sarcastic quips during battle. However, Belphegor generally seems to care very little for his fellow demons, and would blast through them at a moment's notice; despite this, he does show some degree of empathy on occasion. Belphegor has a habit of divulging relatively important information to his enemies through his taunts, though he is typically vague enough that they do not understand his meeting; and he is generally difficult to trick. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Bōjutsu Combatant: Belphegor expertly knows his way around a staff. He fights gracefully, as if he were dancing on ice, and uses his knowledge of bōjutsu to their full effect. Bel's staff movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon his opponent. His stance is similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, and his movements hammer this in even further. The speed at which he attacked is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as he can inflict several blows upon his opponent in the blink of an eye. Bel utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing his staff at his opponent in battle. He often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with his bōjutsu, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease. Bel can slice through any echelon of supernatural energy with his staff, such a feat is capable only due to the magical properties of his staff. High Speed: As a demon, Bel has shown to be immensely fast, as his tremendous raw power, allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns; in fact, Bel moves at such a speed that his foes more often than not can't register his movements, until he's made them; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind. High Strength: Bel is shown to pack a high amount of physical strength; in fact, he is so powerful, that he is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely punching, allowing him to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that he can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Bel is able to lift and press 200 metric tons, and he can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size. High Magical Power: As a demon, Belphegor has shown to possess positively enormous amounts of magical power which constantly radiates from his body in the form of an aura of darkness; affecting everyone in the current area through it's sheer power. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. This Magic allows Belphegor to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. Belphegor typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic, which compliments the sinister nature of the user, it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation, as Belphegor manipulates the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf his entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including himself. *'Divine Smite Assault' (破天攻, Hatenkō): A beam of darkness is fired from Bel's hands, meant to be used as to pierce through defenses. Bel has greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time, and even use it as a whip. As it shoots through the air, horror-stricken faces swirl around the beam becoming more and more condensed to increase it's penetrative power—Upon impact with the foe, Divine Smite Assault grinds into them with powerful force, before decompressing instantly and releasing a powerful explosion of darkness. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Bel can also use Divine Smite Assault in a wide-range applicant; he creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of darkness from its center in a cage-like formation. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Demon Colstone